Help Me To Forget
by Shinning Cloee - chan
Summary: Susuke y Angie se conocen desde siempre. Angie es huerfana y se encuentran nuevamente."Sasuke... ayudame a olvidar" "Solo si tu haces lo mismo" "No puedo seguir asi" "Mato a mi familia" "Ellos a la mia" "Culpables?" "no way" " Angie... ayudame a olvidar"
1. Tragedy and a friend

Holi a todos!!! Soy Cloe-chan pero muchos me conoceran como Celina (Celine) Hyuuga con sus respectivos de Cullen, Uchiha, Hale... según el momento.

Debo decir que soy nueva en esto y que...

En verdad me encantaria que dejaran review.

Sin mas que decir...

Los dejo leer.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de Kishimoto-sama; yo solo me divierto con ellos sin ninguna ganancia económica ni fines comerciales.

* * *

Todo es negro. Mierda. Me estoy muriendo.

Claro yo sabía que esos tipos iban a matarme, pero... ¿NO DEBERÍA HABERME DADO CUENTA?... Digo…Se que soy lenta pero he aprendido algo con Clare y…

¡NI SIQUIERA SE QUE ME MATÓ!!!

No se si fue un jutsu, una kunai, me rompieron el cuello o me dio un paro cardíaco.

Soy tan estúpida… No soy ni la sombra de Clare cuando tenía mi edad y… Ni si quiera hice algo cuando los mataban, derrame unas lagrimas pero…

Eso no es nada comparado con lo que Clare hubiera hecho.

Clare peleó como nunca pero no fue suficiente.

Se desangra.

Le dio a uno!!!

Uh. Eso va a dejar cicatriz. Me servirá para encontrarlos cuando sea mas fuerte.

Los amo. Lamento que todo terminara así. Voy a vengarlos aunque sea lo último que haga- dije. Y de un suspiro salí de allí.Me escondí en un callejón, atenta a todo y heme aquí; muriendome quien valla a saber por que causa.

-NARUTO- KUN! BAKA! Deja de seguirme!- escuche que una voz femenina gritaba-.

-"Que chica! Es que no pueden dejar de gritar"- pensé con desgano-.

-"Acá una ni morirse tranquila puede. A ver… A escuchar."

-SAKURA-CHAN! No te vallas! Esperame! – respondió de un grito el tal "Naruto" alias "Baka".

-Pero a mi no me importas! No voy a esperarte porque lo menos que quiero es estar contigo! Con el único con quien quiero estar es Sasuke – kun y … EL ME AMA!!- gritó la tal Sakura. Ese Sasuke- kun ha de ser muy entregado para que la chica tenga esa certeza.

- En tus mejores sueños FRENTE DE MARKESINA!!!- gritó otra chica.

Joder, eran pocos gritos y llegó otra loca.

¿Por que no pueden ser un poquito como mi mejor amiga Hina- chan? Ella es tierna, dulce, compañera, considerada, generosa, linda y tímida pero sabe defender lo que quiere con uñas y dientes, excepto a su amor Naruto-kun; un momento…

¿Ese Naruto- kun no será… el que ha estado gritando por aquí, no?... NO, no puede ser, Hina-chan siempre lo describe como lo más admirable y este Naruto- kun tiene problemas con su hiperactividad y no parece poder controlar muy bien sus emociones.

Eso no es admirable.

Yo soy MUY parecida a Hina-chan pero la diferencia es que yo no tartamudeo, no estoy enamorada y en vez de jugar con mis dedos yo repiqueteo con mis uñas y las dejo largas y pulcras desde que tengo memoria; es que la familia de mi madre tiene chacra de naturaleza rayo y el Chidori es muy popular entre ellos; y aunque suene raro… tnerlas largar me da mas convicción en cuanto a realizarlos, lo siento mas… Filoso.

Además yo tengo el pelo dorado con un mechón caramelo y mis ojos son color miel.

Bueno… a seguir escuchando.

- Inopuerca! Que haces aquí?! Sasuke-kun ME AMA A MI!!!- gritó Sakura como respuesta-.

¿Quién será ese tal Sasuke-kun?

-Ya quisieras FRENTE DE MARKESINA!!!! Sasuke-kun ME AMA A MI!!! Es más, lo voy a ir a buscar para dar un paseo por el parque antes de que empiece la academia!- dijo Inopuerca… ¡Que nombre más raro!.

Al fin se fueron!!!!

Ahora, con todo este ruido yo no puedo estar muerta. Ni el infierno se me haría tan insoportable.

-Hola… Estas bien?- dijo una masculina y fría voz-.

-H-hola?- contesté yo. Probaré a abrir los ojos. A ver… Un ojito… El otro… - Si!- pensé… ¿O lo dije?

-¿Qué te ocurre?- volvió a preguntar la voz ahora acompañada con unos ojos curiosos color onix, cabello azabache y tez blanca.

- Donde estoy?- pregunté confundida-.

-Ah… Ummm… En Konoha… En un callejón-dijo el chico desconcertado.

-Oh…- dije. Asi que no fue un sueño… Ellos en verdad están…Ellos están… Muertos-.

-Estas bien?- dijo el chico algo preocupado- .

-Ajá-.

-No quieres decirmelo? – pregunto sonriendo de medio lado en una sonrisa de superioridad-.

- No. Y saca esa sonrisa imbecil de tu rostro de creido – dije repentinamente molesta. ¡No me conoce y se cree superior!. Se parece tanto a ese Uchiha amigo de papa, a ese tarado. El, el padre del tal Itachi, ese prometido de Clare. Por lo que tengo entendido todos los de su clan murieron, Itachi desapareció y solo quedo el hermano menor; creo que era de mi edad, recuerdo haber jugado con el en uno de nuestros viajes hasta aquí, antes de establecernos; era un niño tan dulce, juguetón, amigable… era el amigo perfecto.

Pero cuando su familia murio el quedo automáticamente comprometido con Clare y ahora que ella murió… Yo… tomo automáticamente su lugar.

No!

No con… Sasuke.

Que insolente chiquilla! Me haces acordar a…

Callate Sasuke-teme! – dije enfurecida. Puso una cara de asombro como O_o. Upps! Se me escapo!

Angie! Eras tu! – y me abrazó.

Como esta tu familia?

Muertos

Lo lamento muchisimo.

Tambien yo.

Te extrañe Angie – hime!

Tambien yo Sasu - kun

* * *

**_Ya terminaron!!!! Que bien!!! que les parecio??? Para decirlo dejen un Review._**

**Inner: Que pretenciosa nOn**

**Yo: Shhhhhh Es MI fic ^O^**

**Inner: Bueno... antes de que me mate ( Lo cual parece que sera muy pronto ( WAAAAAAAAAA ToT Soy muy pequeña para morir!! Xq lo buenos morimos jovenes???!!!!) ) les pido que dejen un review.**

**Yo: Sip... nos ayudan a escribir mas rápido y a que las ideas fluyan ^.^**

**Inner: Eso quiere decir que no me mataras *esperanzada* O.o????**

**Yo: X ahora * inserte voz de ultratumba aqui***

**Inner y Yo: REVIEW ONEGAI!!!! Apollen la causa... APRETEN EL BOTONSITO VERDE!!! ^o^ ^o^**

**Cloe-chan**


	2. Rivalidades de Equipo

Holi a Todos! Aquí estoy actualizando luego de casi un mes… Debo pedirles que por favor si leen esta historia… Dejen un review. Es que estoy MUY depre xq el único review q he tenido fue una nominación a los friction awards y me tiene… RE mal.

En verdad necesito saber si alguien lo lee o si a alguien le gusta.

**

* * *

**

Comienza el entrenamiento: Rivalidades de equipo

**By Cloe-chan**

Sasuke-kun… – dije buscando la manera de pedir ayuda a mi amigo.

Si, Angie? – dijo repentinamente interesado en lo que decía. Habíamos ido a mi casa, tomado mis cosas y ahora estábamos sentados en una banca comiendo una brocheta de pulpo (n/a: como las que compra Naruto en el comienzo del entrenamiento con Jyraiya (No recuerdo como se escribe) cuando van al pueblo y el sannin gasta todo el dinero de Naruto en mujeres). -.

Resulta que yo… no tengo donde quedarme y… Hoy empieza el entrenamiento y yo… necesito que… me ayudes a conseguir un lugar donde quedarme – dije cerrando los ojos y volteando la cara hacia otro lado. Cuanta vergüenza me da decirle esto. Si a decir verdad yo… lo que quiero es… vivir con el. Necesito el cariño de un amigo y aunque no quiera aceptarlo… no solo necesito el cariño de un amigo, yo… necesito el cariño de Sasuke. De mi mejor amigo, de aquel que estuvo cuando me despreciaban, aquel al que le ha ocurrido lo mismo que a mi, a quien su padre despreciaba prefiriendo a su hermano, a quien su madre consolaba y su hermano amaba… a… la única persona que logra abrirme por completo, a quien me conoce del derecho y del revés, de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, cada reacción, cada pensamiento, cada gesto, desde el mas leve sonrojo hasta la mas imperceptible de las curvaturas de mis comisuras… Aquel que me conoce… mejor que yo misma.

Y si te quedas en casa? – dijo.

Claro.

* * *

Estamos entrando al aula. No hay mucha gente que se diga pero oigo voces detras nuestro.

Me sente al lado de Sasuke y… ahí viene un rubio que es… lindo e hiperactivo – según parece – y se acerca nuestra mesa. Esta mirando a Sasuke con una cara como de " te mataría si te descuidaras Teme" aunque no creo que pudiera. Sasuke y yo entrenamos juntos desde pequeños y… junto con Itachi y con Clare… éramos de los mejores.

Oh! Ahí entra una pelirrosa… a mi… no me gustaria tener el pelo color chicle pero… me vale. Mal por ella.

Oh, se acerca. Que ganas de decirle " xq no te vas pelo de chicle?".

Naruto… MUEVETE! QUIERO SENTARME JUNTO A SASUKE-KUN! – dijo la pelo de chicle. Momento. Rebobinemos. "QUIERO SENTARME JUNTO A SASUKE-KUN!". Oh NO, esto lo paro YO.

Mira… pelo de chicle.– dije con la voz fria y amenazante que Sasuke me enseño para hablarle a mi padre – Por si no lo notaste Sasuke esta en una punta y YO estoy sentada a su lado.

Y quien sos vos… pelo de miel – dijo intentando igualar mi insulto. Ja. Ilusa. AMO mi pelo color miel – para decirme donde sentarme? Y lo mas importante… QUIEN TE CREES PARA DECIRLE "SASUKE" a SASUKE-KUN? – dijo gritando con su cara contorsionada en una mueca de odio -.

Uno: Gracias por lo de pelo de miel. Es un gran cumplido. Dos: Me creo Angie. Tres: Soy la mejor amiga y la chica que tu desearias ser pero no eres y cuatro: TU no tienes derecho a decirle de este modo, solo YO puedo; asi que ni lo intentes xq ya no vas a tener el pelo de chicle sino todo quemado, a la primera que te escuche hacerlo; a demas… SASU solo me deja A MI decirle SASU O SASUKE.

Este tal "Naruto" estaba en cunclillas sobre el escritorio a centímetros de la cara de Sasuke y… un chico se fue hacia atrás y… empujo a Naruto sin querer y el… BESÓ SASUKE!!!

AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritamos la pelo de chicle y yo al mismo tiempo y… luego todo se volvió negro.


End file.
